FIG. 1 depicts a conventional image 10. Images are typically made up of elements. In the conventional image 10 shown, the elements include people 12 and 14, tree 16, and buildings 18 and 20. Other conventional images may include other and/or different elements. The conventional image 10 may be captured by an image capture device, such as a digital camera. In addition, the conventional image 10 is a digital image that is represented in digital form.
Often, metadata is associated with a conventional image. Such metadata may include sound, text, or other metadata describing the image. For example, in the conventional image 10, the user may wish to identify the people 12 and 14, the buildings 18 and 20, or the type of tree 16. In order to do so, the user may enter this information, for example in a text format. The metadata 22 is then associated with the conventional image 10. When the conventional image 10 is viewed, the metadata 22 associated with the image is provided. For example, the metadata 22 may be printed as text below the conventional image 10 as shown in FIG. 1.
Although the conventional image 10 and the associated metadata 22 allow the user to more fully describe the elements 12, 14, 16, 18, and 20 or other aspects of the image, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that there are limitations to the metadata 22. In particular, the metadata 22 may not adequately describe the conventional image 10. For example, in FIG. 1, the conventional metadata identifies the individuals 12 and 14 (Tom and Dick), as well as the buildings 18 and 20 (Tom's house and Dick's house) in the conventional image 10. However, a viewer who does not know Tom or Dick may be unable to identify the individuals solely on the basis of the metadata 22 provided.
Further, even if the viewer does know the people 12 and 14, the viewer may be unable to tell which house is Tom's or Dick's based upon the metadata 22. The user who entered the metadata may be able to provide more specific metadata (e.g. Tom is on the left and Dick is on the right). However, this places a greater burden on the user and requires the user to more carefully choose the terms used in the metadata 22. Further, there may be limitations to the amount of text that can be provided in the metadata 22. As such, the user may not be able to sufficiently describe the elements 12, 14, 16, 18, and 20, or the entire image.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/884,395 entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR MORE PRECISELY LINKING METADATA AND DIGITAL IMAGES,” filed on Jul. 2, 2004, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a method and system is described that allows metadata to be associated with a selected portion of an image. A user is allowed to select a portion of the image, such as an individual 12, 14 or a building 18, 20, using a graphical element. In one aspect, the user controls the graphical element by pressing navigation buttons of an image capture device to increase or decrease the size of the graphical element and to move the graphical element through portions of the image. Once the user selects the portion of the image with which metadata will be associated, the user enters the metadata by pressing keys on a keypad, by writing with a stylus, or by recording sounds. The metadata is then automatically associated with the portion of the image defined using the graphical element.
While the above-described invention is well-suited for associating metadata with certain elements in the image, some users are simply not inclined to provide metadata because, for example, they might be too busy or they might be technologically challenged. Moreover, even if the user is inclined to provide metadata, important facts, such as names of individuals and places, can be forgotten between the time of image capture and the time of metadata entry.